Just Wanted To Help
by Cerlyn
Summary: Hermione is being swamped with her schoolwork; late one night in the library, exhausted and needing a break, she turns to an age old ritual. Luna comes across her vulnerable friend. Will Luna truly be able to help Hermione, or just hinder her?


Soft flickering candlelight danced across Hermione's parchment as she scribbled her way through her Transfiguration essay. She had been sitting in the same wooden chair in the library for the past three hours, and her backside was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. She shifted, and the creaky old chair gave an obnoxiously loud crack of protest. Glancing up from her parchment, Hermione twirled her quill between her fingers nervously as her eyes flitted between the scant occupants of the library. She knew it was late; the sun had gone down what seemed like hours ago. The only students still in the library were either asleep, their heads slumped into their books, or wandering aimlessly through the shelves. Dipping her quill into her ink pot, the exhausted Head Girl resumed her writing.

The scratching of her pen had slowed significantly in the past hour; so too the students had slowly filtered out of the library, and Hermione was almost sure she was alone. Placing her quill carefully down onto her parchment, Hermione heaved a quiet sigh as she stretched backwards, her hands far above her head. This time, she ignored the squeaking wooden chair; there was simply no reason to care anymore. Straightening herself up, Hermione leaned back, eliciting another creak from the abused piece of furniture, her eyes flickering carefully between the closely packed shelves. Confident there were no other students here, Hermione carefully eased her chair back until she was almost a foot from the edge of the table.

Hermione felt her face begin to warm up slightly; she never did this in public. But it was late; no one was here; and besides, would she really be that obvious about it? Of course not. Her tired mind easily assuaged her worries as her fingers continued to delve past the waistband of her skirt.

Normally, Hermione made no noise when she allowed herself to divulge in such an activity. But tonight, she allowed a brief sigh to escape her lips as her fingers made the first brushing contact with her panties. Perhaps it was because this was not at all a normal situation, perhaps because Hermione was really that desperate for some form of distraction from her studies. But one thing was evident; Hermione was definitely breaking some of her own moral boundaries tonight.

Her fingers traced soft circles around her mound, her eyes focused on the corner of her parchment as Hermione noiselessly pleasured herself. The idea that she wasn't alone excited her; her fingers became more adventurous, seeking out the edge of her panties and pulling sharply. Hermione's mouth slipped open as the cool air of the library found her hot core, her legs opening slightly to give her fingers more leeway. The chair creaked a third time as Hermione leaned back, giving her a sharp rush of adrenaline and making her heart thump loudly in her chest, her throat pulsing heavily with each heartbeat.

She could feel the wetness as it soaked through her panties, her fingers slipping easily now between her folds. Soft sighs escaped her lips with each breath, her head beginning to fall backwards slightly as her eyes closed. Finally, she allowed her fingers to brush against her clit; her stomach tensed and she lurched slightly, her eyes fluttering open as she began to rub in earnest at her womanhood.

"It's a rather nice night out, tonight, isn't it?"

A soft voice came from somewhere to Hermione's right and she bolted upright. Her hand was ripped from her skirt as she turned in the direction of the voice; Hermione's eyes were wide and searching, her heart hammering harder than it had been at the realization that she had just been caught masturbating.

Her eyes finally caught sight of the white blonde hair, and Hermione felt her face flush terribly as she watched Luna take the few first steps to close the distance between them. Extreme shame and embarrassment hit Hermione, and her guilt was written all over her face. Her mouth opened to offer an explanation, but all she could manage was a small squeak. Just what was she supposed to say?

"Oh, are you doing your Transfiguration, too?" Luna asked, her voice melodious as she reached out to touch Hermione's half finished parchment. Luna's eyes didn't leave the desk; her face held only the smallest of smiles, held no indication that she had just observed the normally very reserved Hermione taking part in such a private and intimate act.

Hermione nodded, closing her mouth and turning her eyes towards the parchment as well. In a last ditch attempt to preserve some of her dignity, Hermione closed her legs slightly. She was friends with Luna, yes; but she was positive this was something she would share with no one, not even Ginny, with whom she told everything.

Luna seemed completely absorbed in reading Hermione's essay, and Hermione felt herself growing increasingly more frustrated. She was well aware that Luna knew what she had been doing; why wasn't she saying anything? Luna's silence felt worse than if she had have said something directly relating to the act, and Hermione glanced up at Luna as she spoke again.

"I seem to be having trouble finding the background for Jamieson, but you look like you've already completed that part. May I ask where you got your information?" Luna asked innocently, turning her eyes for the first time to Hermione's. Hermione swallowed, and her previously flushed face paled. Now she wasn't so embarrassed at having been caught as she was scared for what Luna would think, and she gave her head the slightest of shakes.

"I.. I was looking in the-the restricted section. Over there," Hermione added, indicating the well-known section with a shaking thumb. Of course Luna knew where the restricted section was; she would have to be absolutely mad not to have noticed it in all her years at Hogwarts. Hermione kicked herself inwardly for acting so stupid; there was still that offhand, very-far-fetched hope that Luna was, indeed, as clueless about Hermione's activities as she was thus far appearing to be.

Nodding, Luna returned her mellowing gaze to Hermione's essay. Reaching her pale fingers out, Luna pushed the parchment slowly away from the edge of the desk.

"You know, Hermione, I think I can help you." Luna offered quietly, straightening the parchment before methodically placing the quill parallel to the edge of the paper. Hermione's face flickered with confusion; help her? Is that why Luna came over? As much as she knew Luna to be a good friend, Hermione sometimes had her doubts about the authenticity of the rumours circulating the girl. Allowing the false sense of security that Luna had not, in fact, caught on to what she had been doing, Hermione shook her head.

"Thanks, Luna, but I think I've got it down pat. I just need to finish up the conclusion, and –"

"I'm not talking about your essay, Hermione."

Hermione fell silent at Luna's interruption, her mouth open in mid sentence. Luna turned to look at Hermione, her unassuming face being lightened by a hint of a smile. Hermione shook her head uncomprehendingly, her eyebrows dipping into a slight frown; what could Luna possibly be talking about, if not the essay she had just been so enthralled with?

"Do you want me to help you?" Luna asked again, one of her eyebrows rising slightly to underline her question. Hermione stared at Luna for another few seconds, bewildered as to what the younger girl could be talking about.

"I don't –"Hermione started, but then she realized; Luna wasn't worried about the essay, the same one that had been pushed aside just moments ago. The little clues began to fall together, and Hermione felt the colour return to her face as Luna's intentions became clear. Her eyes flicked up to look at Luna, who was nodding almost imperceptibly, the same mellow smile adorning her lips.

"Luna..." Hermione started, her voice barely more than a whisper as she came to terms with the gravity of the situation.

"You can't possibly mean-" Hermione started again, hoping very much that it was simply a misunderstanding on her part, an easy one to make after having been so aroused mere moments before.

"You've been working for hours, right?" Luna asked, leaning herself comfortably against the desk. Luna's pleated skirt rode up her thighs slightly, and Hermione struggled with herself not to glance down at the milky skin before her. Hermione nodded uncertainly, now wondering how long Luna had been around.

"And you've been searching for a break, no?" Luna continued, and Hermione felt her stomach drop. She knew. She _had _been watching. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but Luna was quick to interject before Hermione could manage a word.

"Hermione, I just want to help. Friends help friends out, correct?" Luna offered, as if this explanation somehow made everything better. Hermione shook her head, unable to put forth a coherent sentence at the offer. Her mind was still horrified that she had been caught; but now that the offer was there, she felt her body reacting to the picture that was running through her mind. She tried to stop it, but after having been interrupted, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Luna smiled slightly, her eyes innocent as she made the first tiny movement towards Hermione.

"I just want to help," Luna murmured again, her soft eyes smiling down at Hermione as her pale hand made contact with Hermione's cheek. Her skin was warm, and Luna was becoming increasingly glad she had made the proposition.

Hermione was being overwhelmed with emotions; she was terribly guilt-ridden at having been caught, thoroughly embarrassed as to what rumours may begin to circulate and, strangely, she was beginning to feel a most welcome sensation unfurling in her chest. Without thinking, Hermione turned her face slightly into Luna's open palm.

This was all the invitation Luna needed; with an agility that surprised Hermione, Luna lifted herself onto Hermione's lap and settled easily. Here Luna paused, not wanting to completely frighten Hermione as she adjusted her weight on the older girl's lap.

"I can help you." Luna whispered again, her light eyes travelling to Hermione's lips. Her thoughts no longer governing her actions, Hermione found herself merely playing along with Luna's suggestions; it was too late for thinking now, her mind having taken all the stress it could handle.

Luna's face was suddenly inches from her own, and Hermione started slightly. A soft chuckle escaped Luna's lips seconds before she leaned forwards and touched her lips briefly against Hermione's. Pulling away, Luna kept her eyes locked on Hermione's startled ones before returning with more vigour for a second kiss. This kiss was harder, more impassioned, and Hermione's body went into overdrive as Luna wound her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Hermione, lighten up." Luna murmured into Hermione's mouth, soft fingers gently pushing the thick brown hair from Hermione's neck. Hermione was powerless to stop Luna now; her body was betraying her, her own fingers settling on Luna's hips. Hermione felt Luna smile seconds before she felt herself gasp slightly as she felt the warmth of Luna's tongue against her bottom lip. Her gasp gave Luna what she needed, and Hermione felt her face burn hotter than it ever had as their tongues touched briefly.

Luna sighed slightly, pushing her body tight to Hermione's as they kissed. Hermione was beginning to react instinctively; she was pushing back against Luna's exploring tongue, fighting for dominance as Luna's hands slipped back around to her front, pulling slightly at Hermione's collar.

Luna broke the kiss and Hermione brought in a quick gasp of air as Luna began to unbutton Hermione's uniform. With each button undone, Luna placed a soft kiss on the exposed flesh. Stopping just below Hermione's breasts, Luna wasted no time in revealing Hermione's modest bust.

Hermione felt her face grow warm again, although for a different reason. She was well aware of the fact that she was not very well endowed; her fevered mind worried briefly that Luna would somehow make fun of her. Her qualms were soon forgotten, however, as Luna raked her fingernails across Hermione's breast, pulling the cup of her bra covering her right breast to the side in the process. Hermione arched her back very slightly as her nipple hardened, drawing in a slow breath to steady herself as Luna began to kiss the soft skin of Hermione's cleavage.

Leaving a small trail of kisses between Hermione's breasts, Luna began to make her way towards Hermione's exposed nipple. Cresting the underside of the small breast, Luna slipped her tongue along the succulent flesh, causing Hermione to gasp in the wake of the sudden coolness of the air. Luna's tongue worked efficiently, taking the soft pink rosebud into her mouth hungrily. Hermione gasped, and her fists clenched slightly on Luna's hips as Luna's tongue swirled Hermione's puckered bud slowly.

Savouring the tender flesh, Luna released Hermione's nipple in favour of a more desired area. Slipping off of Hermione's lap, Luna was soon crouching on the floor between Hermione's knees. Hermione felt her eyes widen; Luna couldn't possibly mean to do what Hermione thought she was about to do. But she was deliciously wrong, and as Luna's fingers began to slowly push Hermione's skirt up, Hermione felt her body warm up again to Luna's stimulating touch.

Wasting no time, Luna was soon pulling at Hermione's panties. Embarrassed but willing, Hermione lifted her hips off the chair to aid Luna in her objective. Unsure of what to do with her hands, Hermione brushed Luna's bangs off of her face. Smiling, Luna glanced up from slipping Hermione's panties over her feet. She looked so innocent, so shameless. Hermione wished she could feel the same, but her wishes were soon forgotten as Luna began to hike Hermione's skirt up farther.

Leaning forwards, Luna's lips pulled up in a brief smile.

"Hermione, you're gorgeous." Luna whispered, a genuine look of content passing across the Ravenclaw's delicate features. Hermione, under normal circumstances, would have thought this to be a nice compliment. But, evidently, this was not a normal circumstance. Before she could reply, before her mind could even formulate an appropriate response, Hermione's world broke into pieces.

Luna's hands were on Hermione's thighs, keeping them open so she could reach the treasure inside. Luna's tongue was quick; there was no time to be wasting anymore. At first, Luna focused solely on Hermione's outer lips; easing into things seemed like the best option. But as Hermione became more receptive to Luna's administrations, Luna became more aggressive in her pleasuring.

Licking along Hermione's moist slit, Luna moved her thumb to draw lazy circles around Hermione's sensitive clit. Hermione's hushed moan pushed Luna on; her tongue was moving faster, delving into Hermione's depths to retrieve more of the succulent juice that was beginning to leak from Hermione's core.

"Luna," Hermione gasped, her back arching as she struggled to push herself closer to Luna's face. Luna purred into Hermione's cunt, her mouth moving now to take Hermione's clit into her hot mouth, her tongue grinding aggressively against the bundle of nerves. Worshipping her with her tongue, Luna broke contact with Hermione's clit after several seconds of intensive sucking. Hermione gave a slight groan in frustration, but was not given the time to complain.

"Suck them." Came Luna's simple command, and Hermione blushed furiously as she accepted Luna's fingers into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the digits, Luna pulled them from Hermione's lips moments later with a quiet popping sound. Returning to her ministrations on Hermione's clit, Luna slipped her two fingers inside Hermione's pussy, eliciting a low groan from Hermione.

"L-Luna, I'm not gonna ... I can't-" Hermione started, desperate now in her writhing. Luna hummed in recognition of Hermione's warning, her tongue flicking hard against Hermione's swollen clit. Hermione gasped as the first tremors of her orgasm hit, a soft wave of heat starting in her abdomen and unfurling itself in her shoulders, immense heat radiating from her core as she gasped loudly.

Biting her lip against any noise, only the slightest muffled sounds escaped as Luna slowed her stroking as Hermione rode off her high. Pulling Hermione's skirt down slightly to cover the Gryffindor, Luna slid effortlessly back up Hermione's body. Hermione's chest was rising and falling in quick pants, the flesh of her exposed bosom littered with goosebumps. Here Luna paused to fix Hermione's bra, replacing the fabric and doing up the buttons for her.

As Hermione came back to her senses, she was aware of Luna's face, very close to her own. Her senses on hyperdrive, Hermione could make out the moisture on Luna's lips as the younger girl came in for another kiss. This kiss was tender, sweet; Hermione could taste a slight bitterness and before she had realized it was her own juices, Luna had pulled away and was straightening herself up.

"I hope I helped you, Hermione." Luna said softly, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes subtly. Her eyes still smiled, and her face and mannerism were not at all like someone who had just helped a friend out the way she had.

Hermione nodded, dumbfounded and without clue as to what she should say in return. Luna offered one more smile, pushing something into her pocket as she began to leave the library. Hermione turned to watch her go, grateful beyond words to the strange Ravenclaw who had, indeed, helped her out.

It wasn't until Hermione had turned around and went to gather her things that she realized what Luna had been pocketing; her panties were nowhere in sight. Blushing again, Hermione began to stuff her things into her travel bag, eager to return to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
